


Между нами все серьезно, как рак мозга

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэнди слишком долго кружил вокруг Сета, не понимая, почему тот сопротивляется. Но стоило только отступить, как желаемое само упало в руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между нами все серьезно, как рак мозга

Едва открыв дверь, Рэнди окинул быстрым взглядом номер и рассмеялся. Хваленые звезды, которые гостиницы наперебой пририсовывают себе для рекламы, на деле оказались очередной пустышкой, и сейчас он в этом снова убедился. За долгие годы переездов из города в город, из отеля в отель, Ортон, казалось, побывал во всех из них, и иногда это смахивало на правду. Как и сейчас, потому что Рэнди точно уже жил в этой гостинице, в этом же номере, и даже мог с уверенностью сказать: пара паркетин возле бюро поскрипывает, потому что под ними пусто. Возможно, этот номер любили пушеры, а может, проблема только в безалаберности руководства, но в полу была выемка, куда, зная толк в этом, точно можно было спрятать наркоту.  
Рэнди бросил сумку возле кровати и рухнул на мягкий матрас. Пара секунд блаженства, и он снова начал разглядывать знакомый номер. Пожалуй, только люстру заменили, но он не был уверен – не обращал на нее в те пару дней внимания. Обычно потолок рассматривал Коди, а Рэнди трудился в его заднице, стараясь усмирить похоть, которую можно было в бутылки разливать, так много ее было в Роудсе.  
Молодость — такое дело. Трахаться хотелось настолько сильно, что мозг сдавался под натиском гормонов, и Коди казался сексуально озабоченным подростком, когда в очередной раз кидался под Рэнди, забывая о том, что они не одни. Как только слухи не дошли до Дасти — только черти знали, потому что ситуации, в которых Рэнди и Коди заставали, были недвусмысленны. Но тогдашний ростер был нынешнему не чета, и все, кто догадался или услышал слухи, или вовсе засек их на горячем, молчали. Все понимали, чем это может обернуться для младшего Роудса, а заодно и побаивались Рэнди, а Трипл и Макмэны вовсе закрывали глаза. Своего никто бы не сдал, да и мало ли, что происходило между рестлерами — это всегда было только их делом.  
Лишь однажды Пол, отозвав Рэнди на разговор с глазу на глаз, попросил быть осторожнее, потому что Винс не хотел неудобств с Дасти, да и зрители, от которых редко, что укрывалось, начинали подозревать что-то неладное. Рэнди тогда согласился, но Коди из своего номера выгонять не спешил, хоть и ограничил их общение на людях. Конечно, это причиняло Коди боль — Рэнди не то, чтоб заметил это, он вообще был не по части чувств, просто Роудс сообщил об этом со слезами на глазах. Может, это его любовь помогала, а может – усердие и желание, но за отличный минет Рэнди мог принять Коди даже вместе с его чувствами. И этот номер, например, был одним из тех, в которых они предавались разнузданному сексу.  
Рэнди закрыл глаза и потянулся. Лежать на настоящей широкой кровати после долгого пути было истинным наслаждением. Он стянул ботинки, ловко надавив на пятки, пошевелил пальцами в носках, чувствуя приятный холодок, а потом перевернулся на живот, подгреб под щеку подушку и задремал. Память, продажная девка, услужливо подсовывала воспоминания именно из тех двух ночей, которые Рэнди и Коди провели в этом номере, и да, они были хороши. Пришлось чуть подвинуться, чтобы облегчить натяжение джинсов в паху, потому что член от этих мыслей немного окреп.  
Коди… Коди был чертовски хорош, и это невозможно было отрицать. Рэнди иногда — уже намного реже, чем раньше — вспоминал его, не скрывая довольную ухмылку. Коди Роудс любил и умел трахаться, и Рэнди, не отвечая на его чувства теми же, не собирался отказываться от классного секса. Коди распластывался под ним, утыкался лицом в подушку и принимал — глубоко и туго, поддавал задом, сам надеваясь на член Рэнди. Тот трахал его изо всех сил, зло и даже жестоко, но Коди не собирался протестовать. Жадная шлюха Роудс, классная соска Роудс — он буквально тек, когда чувствовал тяжелую руку Рэнди или попадал под прицел его холодного взгляда.  
Некоторые из их знакомых и коллег не выдерживали накала страстей и старались отвернуться, чтобы не казалось, будто они влезают в чужую душу и темные секреты. Коди смотрел на Рэнди так, что даже стоящим рядом было жарко, не то, что самому Ортону. Он наслаждался, купался в этом обожании, зная, что Коди с одинаковым восторгом примет и его злость, и его желание, ответит на них с радостью.  
Коди…  
Рэнди, все глубже проваливаясь в воспоминания, поймал себя на том, что поглаживает член через джинсы, и этот намек на прикосновение показался излишне чувственным. Сейчас было не время предаваться воспоминаниям, тем более, таким тревожащим тело. Но Рэнди, не слушая доводов рассудка, все равно думал об этом, постепенно от жарких сцен переходя к тому, насколько похожими и абсолютно разными были ситуации сейчас и пять лет назад.  
Все и всё испытают на себе, Рэнди знал это точно. В какой бы роли ты ни был сегодня, завтра окажешься в противоположной, с лихвой испив обе чаши. В этот раз исключений тоже не было. Тогда Коди был влюблен, а Рэнди позволял любить себя, не пренебрегая возможностью трахнуть красивого парня, который сам стелился под него несколько месяцев. А потом именно он преследовал добычу, давил, угрожал, умолял и обещал золотые горы, пока стена его личного Иерихона дрогнула. С Коди Рэнди нередко чувствовал себя героем древнегреческой трагедии, где было много пафоса, страданий и любви до гроба, а заканчивалось все отцом «из машины». С Сетом Рэнди жил словно в дурацкой романтической комедии, где ему досталась роль неловкого влюбленного.

Сет избегал его чертову уйму времени. «Я не заинтересован», говорил он, отодвигая Рэнди плечом. «Он не заинтересован», повторяли — на случай, если Ортон не услышал в первый раз, — Рейнс или Эмброус, или оба вместе. Пол велел держать себя в руках, Стефани орала, требуя перестать палиться перед камерой, Винс лично звонил и спрашивал, какого черта его любимый мальчик ведет себя как озабоченный подросток, вооруженный битой. Коди, от чьего наметанного глаза не укрылось происходящее между Рэнди и Сетом, привычно страдал, провожая Ортона влажным взглядом. Джон по-братски веселился, и лишь изредка Рэнди замечал, как меняется выражение его лица, едва речь заходила о Сете. Рэнди никак не связывал это с их интрижкой, мало ли, что может произойти между старыми друзьями. Джон тоже был против, о чем сообщил, нисколько не сомневаясь, но Рэнди было все равно.  
Это было настоящим помешательством. Своей разумной, цивилизованной частью Рэнди понимал, что на Сете не сошелся клином свет, что он объективно не так хорош, что есть мальчики смазливее, глаже и с более податливым нравом. Но дикий зверь внутри твердил Рэнди каждый раз, когда он видел Сета: «Твое! Возьми!», и Рэнди никак не мог противиться этому желанию.  
Лишь чудом он удержался от того, чтобы ни изнасиловать Сета. В тот момент ему стало безразлично, что кто-то увидит, кто-то узнает, кто-то решит помешать — а такие люди точно были, хотя бы Рейнс и Эмброус. Два этих уебка ходили с Сетом даже в туалет, если знали, что Рэнди рядом. А сам Роллинс чуть ли не ржал ему в лицо, издеваясь над одержимостью Ортона. Казалось, паскуденку доставляло удовольствие видеть, как Рэнди изводит себя от желания. От этого злоба Рэнди росла все больше, но вместе с ней росло желание. Заполучить Роллинса стало едва ли не смыслом его жизни, и Рэнди так же старательно, как и к чемпионскому титулу, шел к этой цели.  
Но все было зря. Казалось, чем сильнее он старается, тем дальше уходит от него Сет. Рэнди требовал, угрожал, кричал и лез в драку, а Сет спокойно смотрел на это, а потом разворачивался и уходил, оставляя Ортона наедине с его гневом. Рэнди обещал испортить Сету карьеру, жизнь, уничтожить каждую, даже самую завалящую мечту, а Сет смотрел на него, как на буйнопомешанного, пожимал плечами и – уходил. Рэнди искал обходы, не жалел обещаний, угроз, криков и требований, Рэнди требовал от Пола отдать ему Сета, Рэнди опустился до того, что предложил деньги, а Сет… Сет покрутил пальцем у виска и снова ушел. К своим придуркам-друзьям, к своей отдельной от Рэнди жизни, к своим книгам-играм-музыке, ко всему, что было только его, а не его и Рэнди.  
Это и подкосило Ортона. В один миг, поняв тщетность своих попыток, он их прекратил, а вслед за этим в его жизнь пришло спокойствие. Мгновенно, словно только того и ждало, его сердце успокоилось, а разум стал чище. Будто вытащенная заноза, Сет Роллинс перестал терзать его, и это приносило Рэнди только покой и утешение.  
Но словно только того и ждал, Сет мгновенно отреагировал на прекратившиеся попытки заполучить его тем, что неожиданно подкараулил Рэнди после одного из шоу, нагло войдя к нему в раздевалку — чего никогда не позволял себе никто, кроме, быть может, нескольких людей. Только Винс, Пол, Стеф, Джон и бывшая жена могли без разрешения посещать то место, которое Рэнди, пусть на несколько часов, но считал своим. Роллинсу же были неизвестны неписаные правила или он специально их нарушал, что не могло не задевать Рэнди. Возможно, еще месяц назад он был бы рад — по-настоящему рад появлению Сета рядом с собой, — но сейчас он его раздражал.  
— Выметайся, — Рэнди даже вежливо придержал для Сета дверь, чтобы тот, не задерживаясь, свалил из его раздевалки и его жизни, но Роллинс только упрямо мотнул головой и остался стоять посередине комнаты. – Я могу не быть вежливым.  
— Рэнди, — насмешливо протянул его имя Сет. — Не надо злиться. Я пришел с мирными намерениями.  
— Мирных гонцов убивают первыми, — напомнил Ортон. — И тебе лучше не рисковать.  
Он устал стоять в дверях, как швейцар, поэтому вошел внутрь. В конце концов, это была его территория.  
— Я тебя не звал, — напомнил Рэнди, глядя на Сета в отражении зеркала. Тот был еще в форме для ринга, только снял обвес. Безрукавка с высоким горлом подчеркивала безупречность тела Сета, которая была одной из главных причин обсессии Рэнди. Но сейчас на идеальное тело Роллинса неприятно и больно смотреть.  
— Знаю, — пожал плечами Сет. Он был так невозмутим, будто не сунулся без страховки в пасть зверя, и кстати…  
— Где твои дружки? – спросил Рэнди. — Караулят в туалете, блюдя честь принцессы?  
— Я один, — удивился Сет. – Зачем еще кто-то?  
— Ты мне скажи. Это же вы сиамские близнецы, сросшиеся дебилизмом. Короче, Роллинс, напоминаю еще раз — я тебя не звал, поэтому выметайся побыстрее.  
Рэнди слишком устал после сегодняшнего матча, а присутствие Сета лишало остатков сил. Хотелось только собраться, сесть в машину и уехать в отель, а там провалиться в кровать и уснуть часов на семнадцать.  
— Ты уверен? — вдруг вклинился в его мысли Сет.  
— Как в том, что меня зовут Рэндалл. Убирайся.  
— Ты уверен?  
Сет в отражении смеялся над Рэнди, воскрешая всю, казалось бы, оставившую его злость. Но Рэнди мог гордиться собой. Вместо того, чтобы вспылить и выкинуть Роллинса из гримерки за шкирку, он бездействовал и просто ждал, что будет дальше. Сет же растягивал губы в широкой усмешке, почти скалился, глядя на Рэнди, дразнил и будто пытался снова вызвать те эмоции, которые разрывали Ортона еще несколько недель назад. Но вместо них Рэнди чувствовал только холодную пустоту. Сет раздражал его, как назойливый комар душной летней ночью, но ничего не хотелось делать, чтобы избавиться от него. Рэнди взял висевшее на спинке стула полотенце, промокнул мокрое лицо, вытер шею и собрался было пойти в душ, как Сет исподтишка толкнул его. Стул оказался под ногами, Рэнди почти упал вместе с ним, но смог удержаться и перегруппироваться для ответного удара. Из-за промедления преимущество было потеряно, и Сет, выждав момент, оказался рядом. С их разницей в росте Сет едва доставал до подбородка Рэнди, но оказалось, что большего и не нужно.  
Прижавшись и схватив его за плечи, Сет неожиданно лизнул шею, собрав языком пот и даже не поморщившись. Чуть отстранившись, он посмотрел Рэнди в глаза и рассмеялся, увидев оторопь. Не дав передышки, Сет снова толкнул его на стул. Тот проскрежетал по полу ножками, но выдержал немалый вес, а Сет оседлал ногу Рэнди, прижался к его груди своей, обнял и снова лизнул, медленно и широко проведя языком от ключицы до подбородка. Как бы Рэнди ни хотел сказать, что все это не произвело впечатления, но не мог. Сет облизывал его подбородок, щеку, мочку уха, касался носом носа, а Рэнди, открыв рот, пытался посмотреть на него, но из-за близости, такой желанной когда-то, не мог. Сет не обращал внимания на то, что ему не отвечают. Он прижимался теснее и крепче обнимал, облизывал губы Рэнди, заставляя принимать поцелуй.  
Рэнди очнулся, когда понял, что комкает в кулаках футболку Сета, потянул за нее, заставляя Роллинса отлипнуть от его губ, и задал главный вопрос этого вечера:  
— Какого хрена?  
Сет выглядел пьяным, облизывал распухшие губы и немного косил, а идеальный пучок, в который он стянул волосы, растрепался, и белая прядь вилась пушистыми волнами у его лица. Рэнди против воли залюбовался, почти ненавидя себя за то, что так по-девичьи любуется Сетом вместо того, чтобы или ударить, или отыметь паршивца.  
— Какого хрена?  
Рэнди охрип, звуки неприятно царапали горло, а в груди зудело, но Сет был слишком близко, чтобы притвориться, что не понял вопроса.  
— Разве ты не хочешь?  
Это был не ответ, и Рэнди это нисколько не устраивало, но и соврать он не мог. Вот только момент был упущен.  
Как ему казалось.  
Он слишком привык, что Сет уходит от него, и обратная ситуация поставила в тупик. Разумом Рэнди понимал, что делает что-то не то, но тело отзывалось на щедрое предложение, добавляя мучений. Он только силой воли смог убрать руки от тела, которое бесплодно хотел столько месяцев. Сет тихо засмеялся и потянулся к нему снова, но Рэнди решил проявить твердость. Не только в трусах.  
— Тебе лучше уйти.  
Прямые приказы убираться Роллинс игнорировал, и не осталось ничего лучше, чем проявить вежливость. В исполнении Ортона она казалась пугающей, наверное, именно поэтому Сет все же слез с его коленей.  
— Да брось, Рэнди! Ты же сам хотел!  
Это было уже давно и неправда, Рэнди и сам почти забыл, когда это было – уже привык, что Сет не будет ему принадлежать. Но для Роллинса это не казалось проблемой.  
— Слушай, не ломайся, — продолжал скалиться он. — Ты и правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Едва договорив, Сет стянул футболку, а Рэнди подавился слюной. Сет не переодевался после шоу, стоял перед ним полуголым, но все равно, что обнаженным, потому что его обтягивающие штанишки — повод для шуток всего ростера и натертых на ладонях мозолей для самого Рэнди — не оставляли простора воображению. И с каждой секундой все больше, потому что Рэнди не мог не заметить, как ткань штанов натягивается под силой эрекции Сета. Черт, еще четыре недели назад Рэнди может быть не устоял, восемь недель – уложил бы Роллинса кверху его сдобной задницей и трахнул прямо на полу, но сейчас… Сейчас Рэнди действительно хотел, чтобы он ушел и перестал его мучить.  
— Да.  
Ответ был честным и коротким, и таким доходчивым, что Сет мгновенно растерял все веселье, но все равно не сдался.  
— Серьезно?  
— Как рак мозга, — кивнул Рэнди.  
— Эуч…  
Сет был обескуражен отказом, видимо, слишком мало, если вообще когда-нибудь получал его.  
— Раньше ты, кажется, был бы не против.  
— Угу, — коротко согласился Рэнди, поднялся и снова взял полотенце. Душ манил к себе свежестью и чистотой, а Роллинс мешал пройти. Рэнди не стал тратить время на слова и просто отодвинул его, чтобы пройти.  
Это и стало его фатальной ошибкой. Он никогда не ценил вертлявости хайфлаеров, предпочитая выбирать соперников по себе. Но не только на ринге Роллинс мог завалить его подлым приемом. В реальности удар под колено оказался точным, и Рэнди, пытаясь сгруппироваться, рухнул на бок, ударив локоть. Боль усилила злость. Поднявшись, Рэнди с разбегу толкнул Сета, отчего тот отлетел к противоположной стене и сполз по ней, держась за затылок.  
— Не связывайся со мной, мальчик, — прошипел Рэнди, нависая над ним. — Ты не на ринге. Проиграешь.  
Искаженное болью лицо Сета мгновенно преобразилось, когда он услышал это, а спустя пару секунд Рэнди изумленно созерцал выбеленный потолок своей раздевалки. Роллинс обманчиво легким движением снова сбил его с ног, а потом, не теряя времени, навалился сверху.  
— Не связывайся со мной, мальчик, — повторил он за Рэнди, доводя его бешенство до неприличных размеров. С рыком Ортон перевернулся, подмял Сета под себя и вдруг замер, понимая, что ничего больше не сможет сделать.  
Полуголый Сет, все еще возбужденный, мокрый от пота и ошалело улыбавшийся, лежал под ним и был вовсе не против такого развития событий. Рэнди не успел увернуться, когда Сет снова потянулся к нему, обхватил ладонями за шею и притянул его лицо к своему.  
— Что за игры?  
— Никаких игр, — ответил Сет. — Все серьезно, как рак мозга.  
В следующую секунду Рэнди обнаружил себя целующимся с Сетом — стонущим ему в рот Сетом, Сетом, прижимавшимся к нему пахом. Он ерзал и едва слышно скулил, когда Рэнди прикусывал его нижнюю губу, подавался вверх, чтобы было удобнее облапать его за задницу, и не останавливался, целуя Рэнди так страстно, как тот слишком давно хотел.  
— Какого черта?.. — успел прошептать Рэнди, едва оторвавшись от его рта, но вместо ответа получил новый раунд поцелуев, а руки Сета оказались уже на его заднице, шаря под гладкой тканью трусов.  
Пульс зашкаливал, в ушах слышался только шум крови, а Сет, лежащий под Рэнди, был податлив и отзывчив, отвечал на любое движение, заставляя гореть все тело. Рэнди не сдерживался, лег на него, придавив всем весом к полу, запустил пальцы в длинные распушившиеся волосы, потягивал их, пока целовал и с наслаждением слушал, как Сет стонет. Вскоре и этого перестало хватать. Рэнди провел ладонью по поджимавшемуся животу Сета, расстегнул пояс и засунул руку в штаны. Член был твердым и влажным под плотной тканью, обманчиво легкой на первый взгляд. Рэнди мял его, мошонку, обводил большим пальцем открывшуюся головку, а Сет, вцепившись ему в плечи, царапал кожу ногтями, отчего возбуждение Рэнди только росло.  
Он с трудом заставил себя прекратить трогать Сета везде, куда дотянется, скатился с него и растянулся на полу, приводя в порядок дыхание. В голове шумело, член почти болел от прилившей крови, а над ухом шумно дышал распаленный Роллинс, не понимавший, что произошло.  
— Не сейчас, — ответил на его незаданный вопрос Рэнди. — Я хочу уйти отсюда.  
— Что? — возмутился Сет. — Где твой азарт, мужик? Или возраст не дает трахаться нигде, кроме постели?  
В другое время Рэнди бы вспылил, а сейчас лишь рассмеялся. Он повернулся к возмущенному Сету, наклонился над его лицом и коротко поцеловал в губы.  
— Ты такая сучка, — сказал он, нисколько, кажется, не смутив этим Сета, который и без того знал о себе правду. — Поэтому ты так долго крутил жопой, да?  
Сет неловко пожал плечами и рассмеялся, убеждая Рэнди в правильности догадки.  
— По-хорошему не трахается? — продолжал выпытывать тот, словно не замечая, какое действие производят на Сета его слова. Роллинс ерзал на полу, его член наполовину выглядывал из расстегнутой ширинки, и Рэнди силой молитвы и собственной воли заставил себя не тянуться к нему, чтобы довести Сета до долгожданного оргазма. — Тогда ты пришел по адресу.  
Рэнди снова заполз на Сета, пригвоздив его к полу, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза и четко, разделяя каждое слово, произнес:  
— Потому что я сделаю тебя своей сучкой, Роллинс. Обещаю тебе. Ты ходить не сможешь и мыться будешь только в темноте, чтобы ни ты сам, ни кто-то другой не увидели, какие следы я на тебе оставлю.  
Рэнди замолчал, когда Сет, закрыв глаза и хрипло застонав, прижался к нему бедрами и крупно вздрогнул, кончая. Всего несколько слов с жаркими обещаниями — и он спустил как подросток, которого впервые коснулась девушка. Рэнди тихо засмеялся. Определенно, у Сета был потенциал, и он не был бы собой, если бы не захотел его раскрыть.

Рэнди перевернулся на спину и все-таки не смог удержаться. С трудом расстегнув ширинку, он погладил член через трусы, вспоминая то, что делал с Роллинсом в их первый раз. Казалось, Сет готов был принять все и даже больше, а его восторг от грубости был просто неприличным. Любой каприз, любое тайное желание Сет выполнял с такой ответной жаждой, что даже Рэнди терялся. Рэнди не мог без восхищения, пугавшего его самого, думать о Сете и том, как причудливо может шутить жизнь. Когда-то Рэнди был объектом подобной страсти, принимая ее как должное, а спустя пару лет уже сам оказался на месте Коди, совершенно обезумев от постоянного присутствия Сета в его жизни.  
Возобновились странные ситуации, когда кто-то из коллег замечал что-то между ними, пару раз они едва не попались на глаза посторонним. Кто-то увещевал Сета бросить его, кто-то твердил Рэнди, что тот падает в пропасть вместе с Роллинсом – новой блистательной звездой ростера, на которую делали крупные ставки. Рэнди слушал, улыбался и шел дальше, зная, что сегодня, как и всегда, в его номере будет свой рестлинг, после которого кто-то окажется на спине гораздо дольше, чем на три секунды.  
Прерывая размышления Рэнди, под легким толчком дверь в его номер открылась, и на пороге появился тот самый Сет Роллинс, о котором Ортон грезил весь последний час. Он зевал, тер уставшие от линз глаза, а очки в крупной оправе едва держались у него на лбу. Сет выглядел до странного домашним, пушистым, как кот, из-за выбившихся из пучка разноцветных волос. Рэнди снова некстати вспомнил Коди, который старался затащить его в постель при каждом удобном или не очень случае. Сейчас Рэнди чувствовал себя точно так же, стараясь завалить Сета на любую подходящую поверхность, все меньше и меньше стесняясь окружающих.  
Легкое возбуждение, владевшее Рэнди до прихода Сета, стало сильнее и требовало выхода. При виде Роллинса не возбудиться было невозможно, и Рэнди приглашающе раздвинул ноги и потер член через джинсы, на что Сет только фыркнул, снова становясь похож на дикого кота.  
— Иди ко мне, — позвал Рэнди. — Настала пора тебе как следует рассмотреть потолок.  
Откуда у них взялась эта глупая штука, уже никто не мог вспомнить. Но Рэнди раз от раза предлагал Сету рассмотреть потолки так тщательно, как только можно, на что Роллинс отвечал, как сейчас:  
— Твоя очередь считать трещины.  
От скучающего и усталого Сета не осталось и следа. Перед Рэнди снова оказался жадный до секса парень, от одного вида которого сносило крышу. Ортон готов был лежать на спине так долго, как Сет захочет, лишь бы он подольше был рядом. Желательно, на нем.  
Сет скинул кроссовки и забрался на кровать. Матрас вместе с Рэнди покачивался при каждом шаге Сета, а когда он встал над Рэнди, расставив ноги у него по бокам, Ортон и вовсе едва не сложился пополам.  
— Джинсы, — велел Сет, и Рэнди, с едкой усмешкой глядя на него снизу вверх, стянул джинсы чуть ниже бедер, вытащил член из трусов и спустил резинку под яйца. — Это все?  
Рэнди было лень раздеваться, а секс можно было получить при минимуме усилий, и Сет был с ним в этом согласен. С трудом удерживаясь на мягком матрасе, он снял широкие спортивные штаны, в которых щеголял весь вечер после выступления, и остался в одной именной футболке. Этот стервец даже не озаботился трусами, за что Рэнди непременно ему всыплет, но позже. Раздевшись, Сет наконец-то присел, на коленях дополз до края кровати и потянулся к брошенной сумке. Рэнди пялился на его задницу, пока Сет искал в его перемешанных вещах смазку, и с каждой секундой хотел трахнуть его все сильнее. Кровь понемногу закипала, в яйцах стало туго, а член дергался при каждом движении Сета.  
— Быстрее! — поторопил Рэнди, сжимая член, а Сет бросил на него через плечо сердитый взгляд.  
— Терпи, — велел он, но тут же вынырнул обратно, держа в кулаке полуиспользованный тюбик.  
Расположившись над бедрами Рэнди, Сет выдавил смазку в ладонь и мягко провел ей по члену, а потом усилил нажим, заставив Рэнди зашипеть сквозь зубы.  
— Можешь начинать считать, — хмыкнул Сет, держа его член вертикально, а потом осторожно сел на него. Как бы часто они ни трахались, каким бы готовым в любое время ни казался Сет, но он берег себя, за что Рэнди был ему благодарен. У Сета была узкая задница, аккуратные круглые ягодицы, ложившиеся в ладони Рэнди так, будто были созданы для них. Больше всего Ортон любил брать Сета сзади, наслаждаясь изгибом широкой спины, покатыми боками и появлявшимися на пояснице ямочками, а после — и созерцая, как его член раздвигает тугой зад, входя плотно и глубоко. Сейчас же Рэнди мог наблюдать только за тем, как меняется лицо Сета, слишком красивое, чтобы не позавидовать самому себе.  
Засранец вцепился в футболку Рэнди, оставляя на ней следы от смазки, комкал, царапая сквозь ткань соски, а сам медленно двигался вверх-вниз, принимая в себя член понемногу, но до конца. Рэнди тоже не торопился, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Иногда он жалел, что время их быстрого страстного секса прошло. Всего несколько месяцев, но он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что не спускает в считанные секунды, едва оказавшись в горячем теле, а может смаковать каждое их движение друг к другу.  
Пресловутый потолок перед его глазами расплывался, четким оставалось только лицо Сета, пушистые кудри и отросшая до безобразия борода. Рэнди поднял руку и дернул за нее, заставив Сета возмущенно открыть глаза. В следующую секунду Рэнди получил неплохой толчок в грудь, на что ответил, сильно поддав бедрами вверх. Сет задохнулся, дернулся на нем и вдруг обмяк, почти рухнув на Рэнди.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — встревожился тот, а Сет, томно подняв голову, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, коротко выдохнул «Ага» и снова распластался по его груди.  
Рэнди не нужно было намекать. Весь вид Сета кричал о том, что он хочет быть оттраханным так, чтобы ноги не сходились. Рэнди быстро и жестко дергал бедрами вверх, вгоняя в Сета член, но даже тренированные мышцы быстро устали от неудобной позы и двухсот фунтов похоти, растекшихся по нему. Изловчившись, Рэнди, удерживая Сета, перевернулся, задрал его ноги, прижал к его груди своей грудью, и начал трахать так сильно, как ему хотелось. Он не жалел, не терпел, чтобы истомить Сета, драл его жестко, но все же аккуратно. Футболка Роллинса задралась до ключиц, открыв пушистый живот, заросшую темными мягкими волосами грудь и почти невидимые сейчас торчащие соски. Рэнди зарычал и прижался к одному губами, целуя и посасывая, едва касаясь зубами.  
Сет снова вздрогнул, и на этот раз Рэнди точно знал — скоро он кончит. Не останавливаясь и не снижая ритма, он продолжал трахать Сета. Волосы на его груди склеились от слюны, соски покраснели и набухли. Сет комкал сбившееся под ним покрывало, стонами отвечая на каждый толчок Рэнди, закатывал глаза и выгибался, будто пытался одновременно впаяться в него и насадиться поглубже.  
Рэнди из последних сил держался, чтобы не сбиться с темпа, но проиграл сам себе. Движения его стали рваными, он надолго замирал в теле Сета, а потом выходил до конца, снова и снова трахая раскрытый зад так глубоко, как Сет мог принять.  
— Бля-адь… — вырвалось из горла Сета.  
Он застыл, вытянувшись под Рэнди, и дрожал, пока сперма короткими толчками выплескивалась из его члена. Между ними было мокро и скользко, футболка Рэнди пропиталась потом и спермой, прилипла к животу. Но Рэнди было плевать на любые неудобства. Он свалился на Сета, вжав его в кровать, прижался губами к его шее и лежал так, не в силах двинуться. Сет мягко гладил его по затылку и шее, касался мочки левого уха и все еще немного дрожал, переживая последнее эхо оргазма.  
— Охренеть, — выдохнул Сет, едва придя в себя, а Рэнди довольно осклабился, радуясь, что его лица не видно. В очередной раз оказаться лучшим было хоть и привычно, но чертовски радостно. — Сдается мне, я еще ни разу не смог запомнить потолок хоть где-то, где мы трахались.  
— Кажется, это комплимент?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Сет. — Тебя нельзя хвалить, ты и так слишком гордишься собой.  
Рэнди приподнялся над ним на вытянутых руках, и увидел, как Роллинс хитро улыбается.  
— Уверен?  
— Ммм, нет, но я готов проверить снова.  
— О, черт, нет, — взвыл Рэнди. — Ты ненасытен!  
— Я пошутил, — мягко сказал Сет и похлопал его по лысой макушке. — Отдохни, старичок.  
Не давая Рэнди шанса ответить, Сет скатился с кровати, слишком резво для того, кого только что смачно трахнули, разделся и помог Рэнди снять промокшую и пропитавшуюся спермой одежду.  
Пока Роллинс плескался под душем, Рэнди снова уставился в потолок, размышляя, как причудливо может меняться жизнь между одним и тем же гостиничным номером. Но сложно было отрицать — такой вариант развития событий ему очень нравился.


End file.
